


What Happened?

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: SPN Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parentings, Blood mentioned, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Practicing My Writing With This, Short One Shot, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, slight gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191806
Kudos: 5





	What Happened?

_'Breathe, just breathe'_ He reminded himself. His arms wrapped around his figure, he was shaking. _Why is he shaking so much?_

Blood stained his hands, reminding him what he had just done. _What the fuck?_

He could still hear the little girl's screams, echoing throughout his skull. **_"Please stop!"_** He sobbed, gripping his brown hair, tears streaming down his face, and down to his knees.

"Dean! Where are you?" He could hear his younger brother and father searching for him, yet he didn't want to face him. 

His father would call him weak.

Sammy would be scared of him.

"Dean, please!" His brother cries had him sobbing more, the young girl's blood mixing in with his tears and dirtying his face. "Sammy!" Dean sobbed, and soon saw his brother, but just his brother? 

Sam crouched down in front of his older brother, hugging him, either not noticing or ignoring the young girl's corpse.

"Dean" Sammy drew in a shaky breath, feeling Dean return the embrace. 

"God dammit, Dean" His father's rough voice reach his ears and he was too afraid to open his eyes. _I don't want to see him angry anymore._

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, but received as his brother's panic attack continued; but Sam didn't recognise that he's having a panic attack.

"Dean?" 

"Dean?" 

**_Slap_ **

Both of the Winchester kids were frozen with shock at their father's actions. "Snap out of this stupidness shit, son" John then left the boys, knowing they'd find their way back.

"Dad, what the fuck?!" 


End file.
